Shot Gun
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: It's been two years since The Outsiders. Dally lived thanks to Cherry, but how is Cherry's life now? Written for Chillpillberry.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton**.

"Jesus Ponyboy, where did ya get this looker," they whistled. Dal roamed over every core of her body like a wolf and it made her insecure. "Look, I don't want no trouble!" She said with her chin high, stubbornly. "Just warning you, you need to stop this rumble!" She went and recalled her conversation with Carlton and Cole. The cops are going to be there. Waiting to shoot down Dallas Winston and she can't let him die. She loves him. He looked at her right in the eye. "Look kid, don't get involved in this mess."

2 years. 2 years passed since Johnny died and Kyle Kincaid rolled into town. He was a big time Soc with big muscles.

Since Cherry started dating him, and sported a black eye. Marcia did a good job with her powder, but it was a cover up. Marcia was super worried about her.

"Tell 'KID' Kincaid, we'll be ready." Dallas explaind cooly.

When she left, he yelled, "Why'd you help ME...!?" His voice was full of wonder, but it remained tuff.

"I told you, I LOVE YOU." Articulating the words ' I love you,' to be sure they were loud and clear.

Dal: Damn, you don't know the mess you're getting into!

Cherry fell for him and saved him from getting shot. She was rushed by an Ambulance to the hospital.

'KID' Kincaid was angry, pacing around, flipping off the wall. He was going to beat her senseless. Jack passed him his Vodka. "You are really losing it MAN!" Jack, exclaimed.

"She's supposed to be here now, dont tell me im loosing it!" He spat angrily, throwing the alcohol on Jack.

Cherry walked hurriedly trying to avoid him, but he stopped her, and not nicely. "Where the Hell were you," he snatched her arm. She was pushed up the wall. "Where's your W***," she sneered. He squeezed her as roughly as he could. "You're milk HONEY!"

She tried to kick him in the groin. That's when her world died.

Ponyboy tilted his head and thought about Cherry and her passiveness. She was always looking over her shoulder, flinching if somebody touched her. In a way she reminded him of Johnny. "She never used to be that way." Pony thought aloud, saddness in his voice.

Marcia quietly left unnoticed. "Oh Cherry," she sighed on her way out. This was killing her. Cherry was her best friend, and if this didn't stop she wouldn't have one anymore. The thought made Marcia cry.

Cherry was in pain, deep agonizing pain. Not only physically, but emotionally. "Get the Vaccine... Just make it all stop.'' There was no vaccine, no way to end the couldnt get away from KID, she was terrified of him, and that would be the only way to stop the pain. **This story is being written for Chillpillberry, this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer. enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_None of the rights belong to me!_**

hher green eyes sparkled with tears. Why, why did she have to get mixed in with this. This wasn't how she wanted things. Now it seems that would be no way out. Kid was always so unforgiving. She couldn't remember a time he's ever seen him sober.

"Cherry?" she was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Ponyboy," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"what's wrong ? you haven't been the same since you started dating Kincaid." Pony declared, Cherry knew he was right, but she couldn't tell him.

"nothing, I'm fine. It was you that changed." She angrily snapped catchin Pony off guard. A look of hurt crossed his face.

"Cherry that's not fair, and you know it. You didn't watch your friends die, you are almost drowned, you didn't go through any of it. You lost Bob, cherry. I know that was hard, but it wasn't anything like what I had to deal with. I'm getting better, really I am, but you; you're getting worse." she hadn't realized how much those words had hurt him. She knew how hard it had been for Ponyboy, and even the mention of the incident made him practically shut down.

"I'm sorry Pony, I didn't mean to it. It's just," she sighed," nothing."

"it's not nothing, or you wouldn't be crying."a very pale Pony stated, wiping a tear off her cheek to prove it.

"it's just kid, or not on the best terms right now, that's all. I've gotta run pony see you 'round," she said hurrying off.

"Yeah, bye." Pony didn't believe that was the only thing wrong. She's been wearing more makeup, and her personality has changed. He was worried about her, but he knew she wouldn't tell him what was what was really going on. Somehow he find out himself.

She still felt bad about what she had said to Pony, but she couldn't let him know. It was probably anger Kincaid more, and she had to see him tonight. She didn't want to make it any worse than usual. She had heard a car horn.

"Hey baby." Slurred a yet again drunk Kincaid.

"Hi" she forced a smile.

"Get in doll." he demanded he doesn't seem angry now, maybe tonight we'll actually be alright. She thought getting in beside Kid.

A\n hopefully this wasn't too bad. I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing belongs to me!**

Those worthless Greasers didn't mess with ya, did they babe?" I really didn't like getting on this topic with him. It always made him so angry.

"No,no, they didn't even look at me." I spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn't realize I was lying.

"They didn't even look at you?" He slurred almost happily.

"Nope." My voice was at a normal volume now.

"Good, I still plan on giving that one Grease a good workin' over though." I got worried.

"Which one?" I kept my voice calm.

"The young one that was there when Bob was killed. If we get him roughed up I think that would draw Winston in to us." He might be an ass, but he wasn't stupid. I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head in understanding. We reached the restruant, and walked in. Surprisingly Kid put his arm around me, hugging me into him. He must not have been very drunk. We had a good time. The food was good, and for the first time with him I laughed a real laugh, and smiled a real smile. There was no more talk about greasers, and I completely forgot about what he'd said about Ponyboy. After dinner we even went shopping, then to a movie. He bought me the most beautiful outfit, and diamond jewelry to go with it. We saw a super cheesy beach movie, but for one he was just sweet and cuddly; all I had really wanted. It was nice, and I can't say I don't love him. I just don't love the was his problem. For once I didn't want to leave his side. The whole time I was with him he didn't touch a drop. He took me to my house.

"I love you, baby." He said hugging me, he smiled wide and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"I love you too." I said happily, truly happy, not faked. He smiled again and waved. After I was in my house I heard him drive off. Maybe he just needs help dealing with stuff, he's really a good guy. He just needs love.

"How was your date, Honey?" That was my mom.

"Amazing." I replied. I know that sounds dumb, but I really think he can be good.

"That's great, night sweety. Love you." Mom said happily hugging me.

"I love you too." I hugged her back then went upstairs. After showering I went to bed. I felt like I was on cloud nine from my date with Kid.

"He's really a good guy." I whispered before falling asleep.

 **I hope this chapter was good, sorry for the late update, I just couldn't figure out what to write for the life of me. Feedback is really appreciated.**


End file.
